Faded Fantasies
by professional-grell-fangirl
Summary: When Ciel and Grell are kidnapped by a fellow demon, Sebastian is only able to save one. Who will he choose?


**Okay, I promise to update this because I'm writing it with a friend **

**Okay?**

**Okay!**

* * *

A sinister black figure in the shadow of the forest watched as a blur of red tackled the Phantomhive butler.

Sebastian himself was truthfully not very shocked or upset by the sudden display of affection; it was becoming a rather typical event.  
The red reaper quickly attached himself to the demon. "SEBAS-CHAAAAAAAAN!~" he squealed as he noticed that his love didn't pull away. "Grell," the butler sighed gently, stroking the other's cheek. "Please calm yourself."  
Grell gasped softly, a bit stunned at the gently touch. "O-okay..~" he said, giggling.  
There was a second of hesitance. "Very good. Now, will you please allow me to stand? Perhaps later, I will do you a favour," he winked with a small smirk.  
"What kinda favor?~" Grell let go, a pout upon his face. The figure's mouth turned up into a devious smirk.  
"Whatever kind you would like." The demon nearly purred his words, not prepared to struggle up quite yet.  
"E-even kissing?!" Grell grinned, his eyes lighting up. The dark figure took note of Sebastian's almost loving behavior to Grell, his own golden eyes lighting up as he got an idea. An idea that would make that damn raven finally suffer.

"Anything. So long as you let me get up." He felt the need to repeat this again; it was not in his agenda to do random favours for red reapers. Now that he thought about it, he actually wouldn't mind...  
These thoughts were shoved aside as he began to struggle internally with his feelings.  
Grell hurriedly let the demon up and puckered his lips. "Okay, I let you up!~" he said in a singsong tune. "Now for our kiss...!~" he couldn't believe what was happening, the redhead had truly thought that Sebastian despised him, but perhaps he wasn't as hated as he thought he was.  
Sebastian looked Grell over carefully. "Okay." He spoke quietly, as if hiding. His lips were puckered as well as he leaned in to meet his mouth with Grell's.  
Grell's heart was thumping nervously in his chest as Sebastian's lips grew closer to his. 'All this waiting, and I'm finally getting my kiss!~'he thought. Meanwhile, the distant figure snorted in disgust and began to walk away, his plan becoming clearer and clearer inside his head.

Finally Sebastian went for it and made the connection; as their lips sealed, it felt as if their love did as well.  
Grell instantly melted into the demon's kiss, kissing back as passionately as he could. At that moment, Ciel stuck his head out of his window, obviously annoyed.  
"Sebastian! What the hell are you doing?!" The young earl tried not to let his jealousy show in his yell.  
Sebastian pulled away slowly; it felt somewhat awkward. "Fulfilling the request of a guest, my Lord."  
Grell shot a glare up at Ciel, angry at him for ruining the kiss. "Fucking brat..." He muttered.  
"Why is /he/ a guest anyways?!" Ciel had a distaste for the reaper for a few reasons. First, he was constantly touching /his/ butler. Sebastian was /his/. Nobody else's. Second, Grell had killed his last remaining relative. Thirdly, he was just really irritating in general.  
"You asked me to entertain guests while you were busy," he replied calmly, keeping his composure. "You did not state who, specifically, is considered a guest in this manor, so I simply let in who I saw fit."  
Grell was a bit surprised at Sebastian's defending him, but he, of course, did not mind at all. Ciel on the other hand, was in quite a foul mood at the moment and Grell's presence was only making it worse.  
"Well he does not qualify as a guest here, got it?! Remove him!" Ciel didn't wait for an answer before slamming the window and collapsing in his chair, practically radiating jealousy.  
Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, a bit shocked at Ciel's loud comment. A part of him, though, had been expecting no less. "My apologises, Grell." He took the other's hand and walked him to the door, standing still in the doorway for a long while.  
"Stupid brat... " Grell pouted as he was led to the door. "Until next time, then?~"  
"Yes," he nodded, taking a step forward to kiss the reaper's pink cheek. "Until next time."  
Grell giggled happily and started to walk off, heading back to the dispatch. "Bye-bye, Sebas-Chan!~" He blew one last kiss as the demon closed the door.  
The raven demon was disappointed at his sudden (though thankfully temporary) loss of his lo-...no, his...guest. He shook his head, still in denial of his feelings as he began to dust one of the many stairway's rails.  
Grell happily walked on the path back to London, unaware of the being behind him until his arms were already pinned behind his back and a cloth with something sweet smelling was put up to his mouth and nose.  
"No...! Stop...!" He tried to fight back, but without his death scythe, which was still in his pocket, he was harmless.  
"Stop struggling, just go to sleep...~" a voice said in his ear. He could've sworn he recognized it... But before he could reply, everything went black.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!~ ^~^**


End file.
